1 por cento
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Se existe 1% de chance, vale 100% de luta. Drama, angst, fic pra dar nó na garganta...rs...


Disclaimer: Teen Wolf não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso. Se me pertencesse, o personagem principal seria o Stiles e ele estaria se pegando com o Derek desde o terceiro capítulo da primeira temporada. E esta é obviamente uma fic Sterek, então se vc é contra o ship ou qualquer relacionamento homoafetivo, não leia ok? Obrigada!

**1%**

A porta do quarto se abriu e Scott atravessou o corredor sem olhar para ninguém. Não conseguiria encarar os amigos. Sabia que se o fizesse acabaria chorando e a última coisa que precisava no momento era de consolo.

Sentia os olhos de todos sobre si e quando alcançou o local onde Alisson estava, esticou a mão para ela e saiu novamente até alcançar o elevador. Apertou o botão e aguardou até que ele chegasse e abrisse as portas para falar:

- Ele desistiu.

Entrou no elevador, ouviu a porta se fechando e encostou na parede fria de aço escovado, agora sim caindo no choro. Escorregou para o chão soluçando feito uma criança, completamente perdido, desamparado, desolado. Não conseguia entender como as coisas mudaram tanto em tão pouco tempo.

_Dois meses antes_

- Cara, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Tem dois dias que não almoça. Isso tudo é nervoso por causa da final? – o lobisomem falava com seu melhor amigo.

Dali a dois dias disputariam a final do campeonato intermunicipal de lacrosse e ambos estavam escalados para o time principal. Scott chamava a atenção de Stiles ao perceber que ele mais uma vez empurrava o prato de comida para o lado, com o rosto pálido e fazendo cara de nojo.

- Provavelmente. – o filho do xerife respondeu, sabendo que aquilo não era verdade.

Há mais de dois dias que Stiles quase não comia nada. No começo apenas não sentia fome, sentindo-se sempre cheio. Atribuiu isso ao seu começo de relacionamento com Derek Hale. Ansiedade, euforia, essa coisa toda de manter o namoro escondido de quase todo mundo, apenas Scott e Alisson sabendo do que se passava entre os dois.

Mas depois que a dor e as náuseas começaram, ele se preocupou. Comprou alguns remédios e não deixava de se divertir ao pensar o que seu pai acharia se encontrasse em seu quarto uma caixa com camisinha, lubrificante e antiácido.

Não queria ir ao médico. Não gostava de médicos. Preferia se virar com os analgésicos que conseguisse e esperar que seja lá o que fosse aquilo passasse naturalmente como sempre fazia.

Mas não melhorou. E ele foi obrigado a encarar o problema. Após o almoço daquele dia, teve duas aulas de química e finalmente foi para o vestiário se arrumar para o treino. Notou um caroço engraçado ao lado de seu umbigo, mas deixou quieto. Ninguém ali acharia interessante saber que ele tinha um caroço.

Vestiu o uniforme, correu para o campo e começou a treinar. O melhor que pôde, dando o máximo de si até ser interceptado por Scott que jogava no time oposto. Caiu de joelhos e não conseguia abrir os olhos tamanha dor que sentia.

- Ei cara! Você tá bem? Eu não bati com tanta força assim, vai. Para de graça! – o lobisomem se agachou ao lado dele e levantou assustado – Ai meu Deus!

Stiles sentia como se seu abdômen estivesse se rasgando ao meio, uma bola se formou em sua garganta e pensou que devia ser algo muito sério pela reação de Scott, pela voz do treinador soando ao longe, gritando para que Boyd o levasse até a enfermaria.

- Acho melhor trazer o socorro aqui, treinador! – um dos jogadores falou apreensivo – Ele está vomitando sangue.

A ambulância chegou rápido, mas Stiles não viu o que se passou, pois a dor se intensificou de tal maneira que ele perdeu a consciência.

Dias de internação, exames, sedativos e diagnósticos. Até que as palavras do médico vieram baixas, cheias de pesar, e ficaram impregnadas na parede do quarto que ele ocupara nos últimos dias.

- Um quadro clínico desses não é comum na idade dele, mas os fatores genéticos envolvidos podem acarretar esse tipo de situação.

Stiles deveria estar dormindo. Sedado. Mas ouvia a conversa do médico com seu pai. O monólogo na verdade, já que o xerife parecia ter perdido a voz.

- A endoscopia mostrou um tumor de 3,5cm no estômago e pequenas ulcerações ao longo do esôfago.

"Tumor", essa palavra nunca era boa, ele pensou. O treinador chamava Greenberg de tumor do time.

- Fizemos a biópsia...

E após essa palavra a mente de Stiles entrou em colapso registrando apenas pedaços soltos da conversa e os soluços de seu pai:

"Maligno, infelizmente..."

"Indicam início de metástase..."

"Quimio e radio combinadas, com doses de morfina..."

"O senhor conhece os efeitos colaterais..."

Duas horas mais tarde, o xerife reapareceu com o rosto inchado, parou ao lado da cama e olhou diretamente para ele. Ia dizer alguma coisa, explicar a situação. Mas Stiles segurou sua mão e apenas balançou a cabeça, no olhar um misto de medo e pedido de desculpas. Não queria que seu pai passasse por tudo aquilo de novo.

O tratamento começou no dia seguinte e logo os efeitos colaterais foram sentidos. A pele ressecava a ponto de fazer seus lábios racharem. Perdia peso a olhos vistos e seus cabelos foram raspados quase no mesmo instante em que a primeira mecha caiu.

Scott não saía de perto do amigo, assim como todos os membros do bando. Ou quase todos. A única pessoa que realmente deveria estar ali não estava. Derek Hale não apareceu no hospital, na escola, na casa de Stiles. Não mandou recado. Não ligou.

Stiles não cobrava nada, não perguntava dele, não parecia lembrar que ele existia. Mas quando ficava sozinho, antes de adormecer graças a morfina, pensava que havia um câncer corroendo seu estômago enquanto um buraco corroía seu coração.

E ele tentava chorar, precisava chorar, sentia os ombros chacoalharem com soluços, mas nenhuma lágrima caía. Sentia os olhos secos e pensava que nem sofrer com dignidade mais ele era capaz.

No começo do tratamento ainda frequentava algumas aulas, mas alimentando-se apenas de soro logo não conseguia mais manter-se de pé sem a ajuda de alguém e optou por ficar em casa e depois no hospital.

E no final do primeiro mês desde a descoberta da doença, resolveu conversar abertamente com seu pai. Era quase meia-noite, mas os remédios haviam bagunçado seu relógio biológico e ele não sentia sono. Pediu que seu pai erguesse a cama para que ficasse parcialmente sentado e perguntou:

- Por quanto tempo a mamãe lutou?

O xerife ficou embaraçado com a pergunta.

- O quê, filho?

- Essa tortura, pai. Ela suportou por quanto tempo? – a voz dele era baixa, fraca e magoada.

- Três anos, ao todo de tratamento. Fora o tempo entre os dois casos. Cinco anos. – o homem fazia força para se manter calmo, mas ver o filho ali vítima da doença que já havia lhe tirado a esposa era demais para ele.

- Ela nunca pensou em desistir?

- Nunca. Uma guerreira a sua mãe. Você sabe que ela não lutava por ela, não é? Lutava por você. Você era o motivo dela, o que a fazia suportar dia após dia. Chegar em casa e ver você sorrindo, brincando, ouvir você falar sem parar.

O xerife não disse nada além da verdade, mas esperava, do fundo do coração, que Stiles entendesse que desistir não era a melhor opção ali. Lembrava do lema do grupo de apoio que frequentou com a esposa "Enquanto existir 1% de chance, então vale 100% de esforços".

O rapaz balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. E depois disso não conversou com mais ninguém.

Para os amigos, a imagem do rapaz deitado e quieto, o oposto ao hiperativo e barulhento de antes era insuportável, dolorosa até.

Alguns dias depois, quando novos exames constataram um novo foco da doença, agora no fígado, Stiles tomou sua decisão. Esperou o médico aparecer e falou, categórico, diante de seu pai:

- Sem quimio, sem radio, só morfina.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – o xerife se exaltou.

- Quais chances eu tenho? – a pergunta foi feita para o médico que não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão pessimista e o rapaz não esperou que ele verbalizasse sua resposta – Viu pai? Eu não tenho chances, coisas boas não acontecem comigo. Eu não quero sofrer mais.

O pai do garoto chorou, pediu, implorou. Falou com os amigos para que viessem convencê-lo do contrário e até Lydia interviu. Scott foi o último a tentar. Falou muito com o amigo que apenas escutava, irredutível.

- E seu pai, Stiles? Você não pensa nele? E eu?

- Desculpa, Scott. Não vou sofrer mais para diminuir o sofrimento de vocês. Sinto muito, mas eu vou ser egoísta agora.

- Sua mãe...

- Eu sei! – ele tentou gritar, mas não conseguia, as feridas já haviam tomado seu esôfago e fazer força provocava dores que nem os analgésicos intravenosos conseguiam controlar – Eu sei que minha mãe tentou mais que isso. Mas a diferença é que ela tinha um motivo. Um motivo para ela ser feliz. E eu, se eu tentar, o máximo que vou conseguir é ficar mais tempo suportando essa dor para ser infeliz por ninguém.

- É tudo por causa do Derek, não é? Porque ele foi um escroto e não ficou do seu lado esse tempo todo.

- Não sei de quem você está falando.

- Stiles, por favor...

- Scott, se você é mesmo meu amigo, se você é mesmo meu irmão, me deixa partir.

O lobisomem sentiu seu coração despedaçar. Era isso, Stiles, o único irmão que conheceu, a única pessoa a quem confiava sua própria vida por mais insano que isso fosse, estava ali pedindo sua benção para morrer.

- Eu não vou me despedir de você! – ele respondeu, dando as costas ao doente e saindo do quarto.

Atravessou o corredor enquanto uma lâmina fria atravessava seu coração. E ele pensava que nenhuma dor no mundo ia se comparar a que ele sentia naquele momento. A cada passo rumo ao elevador deixava um pedaço de sonho para trás. Ganhar o campeonato de lacrosse. Irem juntos para a faculdade. Ter Stiles como seu padrinho de casamento. Cada pequena coisa idiota a se fazer com seu melhor amigo ficando no caminho.

E dentro do elevador, quando se viu sozinho com a namorada, não conseguia imaginar como seguir dali pra frente, quando tudo acabasse de fato. Quem pensaria por ele? Quem salvaria sua pele? Quem se arriscaria por ele, mesmo que para isso acabasse se machucando também? O câncer não matava apenas Stiles, matava uma história ali. Uma família. Mais uma vez.

Quando o elevador se abriu, Scott saiu de lá feito um doido. Correu para o carro e saiu em disparada rumo à mansão dos Hale. Alisson não abria a boca, sabia a dor que o namorado estava sentindo e entendia que ele precisava tentar qualquer coisa para salvar o amigo.

Não desceu do carro quando Scott estacionou e ficou esperando, observando-o entrar na casa como se fosse um furacão.

Derek estava no salão, sentado, segurando alguma coisa. E não percebeu a presença de Scott até receber um murro que o arremessou contra a parede.

- Você é um imbecil, sabia?

Apesar das garras de fora e das presas a mostra, Hale não reagia. Scott foi pra cima dele mais uma vez, o erguendo e arremessando longe novamente.

- Ele está morrendo. Uma semana no máximo. E você fica aqui sentado como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre vocês, e a hora que ele partir você vai se arrepender de não ter ido se despedir dele.

Scott ainda bateu em Derek algumas vezes, até começar a chorar novamente e sair de perto do alfa, observando no chão o que Derek segurava momentos antes. A camiseta que Stiles havia lhe emprestado meses antes. Pegou a peça de roupa do chão e virou-se para encarar o homem que ainda não havia se levantado do chão.

- Eu não posso ir até lá.

- Não pode? Pelo amor de Deus! Você devia estar lá desde o começo. O pai dele não gosta de você, mas pro inferno com isso!

- Não tem nada a ver com o pai dele.

- Então o que, porra?

Derek finalmente ergueu os olhos feridos, manchados de lágrimas. E Scott deu um passo atrás, assustado com a expressão de sofrimento no rosto do alfa.

- Eu mato todo mundo que amo. A culpa é minha por ele estar assim.

O rapaz olhou a camiseta mais uma vez. Se aproximou de Derek e o ajudou a levantar.

- Do que você está falando? Stiles não foi atacado por ninguém, não levou um tiro, nada desse tipo. Ele está com câncer, como isso pode ter sido provocado por você?

- Eu sei o que ele tem. E eu fui visita-lo. Todos os dias. Ele só não me viu. Eu sempre vou quando sinto que ele está dormindo.

O mais velho tomou a camiseta das mãos do rapaz e dobrou-a como se fosse um tesouro precioso. Andou até a janela e respirou fundo.

- Eu devia ter percebido, Scott. Pelo faro. Eu devia ter notado o cheiro dele mudando. Se tivesse feito isso, se não tivesse me envolvido tanto, se não tivesse tanto medo de perdê-lo, talvez descobríssemos a tempo de salvá-lo, a tempo de evitar que ele sofresse tanto.

O rapaz abriu a boca involuntariamente. Ele também não havia percebido a mudança. Talvez também estivesse tão cego com a sensação de constância que Stiles representava em sua vida, sempre ali, sempre presente, nos melhores e piores momentos que não associou o cheiro que sentiu à possibilidade do amigo estar doente.

- Se assim for, Derek, eu também carrego essa culpa. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, Stiles pode morrer a qualquer momento, mas quando isso acontecer ele vai saber que eu o queria vivo. Talvez você devesse tentar isso também. Pode não curar sua doença, mas vai curar a tristeza em seu coração.

Ele deu as costas ao mais velho e antes de sair da casa, acrescentou:

- Porque Stiles não está com os dias contados só por causa do tratamento ou de algum prognóstico. Ele está com os dias contados porque desistiu de lutar. E ele desistiu de lutar porque acha que você desistiu dele.

Derek Hale ficou parado no meio da sala, olhando a porta por minutos a fio. Mesmo depois que não se ouvia mais o barulho do carro saindo da propriedade. Apertava a camiseta em uma das mãos, o coração ainda mais apertado dentro do peito.

Stiles desistindo. Não gostava dessa imagem. Não era justo que ele desistisse. Não era justo que Derek o deixasse desistir. E a lembrança do garoto não desistindo dele dentro da piscina do colégio, quando estavam cercados pelo kanima, quando nenhum sentimento os unia, veio em sua mente derrubando todas as suas barreiras e convicções.

Uma hora depois que Scott havia saído da propriedade dos Hale, Derek estacionava o camaro em frente ao hospital. Entrou sem pedir informações. Sabia em qual quarto Stiles estava internado.

E quando a porta do elevador se abriu, o corredor pareceu ainda mais silencioso, até as respirações foram suspensas diante da presença do líder do bando. Ele andou o mais seguro de si, mantendo sua posição de alfa diante de seus pupilos, mas quando notou os olhos vermelhos de Erica e a expressão pesarosa de Isaac, além de Scott abraçado a Alisson, sentiu-se vacilar.

- Ele teve uma parada cardíaca há cinco minutos. – Erica se aproximou, falando baixo – conseguiram estabilizá-lo, o xerife está com ele lá dentro.

Derek não respondeu. Fitou a porta que se abria e viu o pai de seu namorado sair com passos vacilantes e os ombros de quem se sentia derrotado pela vida mais uma vez. O homem o encarou por alguns segundos, os olhos transbordando lágrimas e dor.

- Por que você não... o morde? – sugeriu Isaac – A mordida curou a Erica. Pode curar o Stiles e...

- Eu não o mordo porque ele me fez prometer que jamais o transformaria. – o alfa respondeu virando-se de frente para eles.

- Mas você poderia fazer ele mudar de ideia e...

Derek sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e quando olhou era o pai de Stiles. Imaginava que o xerife iria expulsá-lo dali, mas ao invés disso ele apenas disse:

- Que bom que veio. – os olhos do alfa se abriram um pouco mais, surpreso com a reação do pai de Stiles – Eu nunca gostei de você. Sabe disso. Mas Stiles gosta e isso pra mim basta. Ouvi vocês falarem sobre fazer qualquer coisa para curar meu filho. Não sei o que pode ser, não quero saber, se é um ritual macabro, um pacto na encruzilhada, um feitiço vudú, o que seja. Se souber de qualquer coisa, apenas faça! Por favor, faça! Stiles não merece morrer sem ter tido a chance de ser feliz uma vez na vida.

E com um soluço ele saiu de perto do lobisomem, indo receber um abraço da mãe de Scott.

Todos os olhos agora estavam voltados para Derek, que deu alguns passos rumo à porta do quarto. Abriu devagar e entrou o mais silenciosamente possível. Sua garganta formou um nó e ele respirou fundo.

Stiles abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu.

- Oi. – sussurrou.

- Oi. – o lobisomem também falou em voz baixa.

- Que bom ver você antes de ir.

- Não fale assim.

- Por que não, se você sabe que é verdade?

- Eu não quero que você desista, não quero que pense que eu desisti de você.

- Nunca pensei isso, Derek.

- Não?

- Não. Eu vi você.

O lobisomem agora não entendia nada.

- Eu vi você todas as vezes que veio me ver escondido. A morfina podia atrapalhar meus sinais vitais e me adormecer, mas sempre por pouco tempo, porque a dor me acordava. E mesmo sem abrir os olhos eu sentia sua mão na minha.

- Você não quis falar comigo?

- Se você quisesse falar comigo viria me visitar como uma pessoa normal, nos horários em que estou obviamente acordado. Só estava respeitando seu jeito de cuidar de mim. Perder pessoas não é fácil para você.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu dos olhos do lobisomem e Stiles sorriu, sincero e cansado, e em seguida fez uma careta.

- O que foi? O que está sentindo? – Derek se aproximou, preocupado.

- Já tentou contar as batidas do seu coração? Eu tenho feito isso, e elas diminuem a cada momento. Ele vai parar. E eu vou estar livre.

- Stiles...

- Sabe do que eu vou sentir muita falta? Bengalas de alcaçuz, daquelas de colocar na árvore de natal. Não sinto gosto de nada há semanas e agora me lembrei disso.

- Stiles o que você está...

- Só estou tentando não me despedir de você. Porque fazer isso vai doer.

- Não faça, não se despeça. Por favor, não desista. – o lobisomem já havia mandado às favas a postura de macho alfa dominador e insensível e deixava o pranto correr solto.

- Não tem mais jeito.

- Tem um...

- Não. Você me prometeu que não me morderia.

- E você prometeu que não ia me deixar sozinho. – ele lembrou irritado, limpando os olhos com uma das mãos.

- Desculpe...

Ele fechou os olhos, um suspiro cansado, o peito quase sem mexer com a respiração fraca.

- Stiles, não se atreva!

- Obrigado... por vir... eu... amo você.

As últimas palavras do garoto antes de dar mais um suspiro profundo e fechar os olhos. Um uivo magoado sacudiu as paredes do hospital e no mesmo instante Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott e Alisson começaram a chorar.

As paredes eram azuladas, um cheiro familiar de amaciante e biscoito de amêndoa assado na hora. A claridade incomodava e o corpo doía. Stiles abriu os olhos devagar, com medo. Lembrava-se de seus últimos minutos e pensava, sinceramente, que tudo teria acabado ali. Nunca havia pensado que o céu pudesse ser tão parecido com seu quarto, com suas coisas, seu guarda-roupa bagunçado e seu celular tocando insistentemente.

Sentou-se na cama, mas ficou tonto. Estava fraco demais. Voltou a deitar e fechar os olhos. Uma dor aguda no antebraço esquerdo o fez levantar o lençol. Ainda trajava a camisola do hospital e marcas de onde o soro e a medicação eram injetadas ainda pontuavam sua pele branca demais.

Mas não era nem a roupa, nem as manchas de injeção que lhe chamavam a atenção e sim um grande curativo, marcado de sangue. Arrancou o curativo de qualquer jeito, afinal no céu não precisaria daquilo. Almas não sangram.

Ali, embaixo da gaze, marcas de dentes eram visíveis, apesar de parecerem pequenas demais para justificar o sangue no curativo.

- Vai demorar um pouco mais, por causa do estágio avançado da sua doença.

Stiles virou a cabeça na direção da voz. Sentado na janela do quarto, Derek desviava o olhar para esconder o sentimento de culpa por ter quebrado a promessa.

- Você me mordeu?

- Você não me deu outra escolha.

- Eu te dei escolha sim.

- Ah sim, ótima escolha: te morder ou te perder. O que achou mesmo que eu iria fazer, Stiles?

- Respeitar a minha vontade. – o rapaz falou, sem muita convicção. Agora que sabia que não estava morto e que não sentia mais as dores no estômago e nem o gosto de sangue na boca, a ideia de ser mordido não parecia tão abominável assim.

Derek saiu da janela e se aproximou sem jeito, agora olhando o namorado nos olhos. Tentava entender a confusão de sentimentos que acontecia dentro do rapaz. Sentou-se a seu lado, na cama e falou:

- Não podia. Me desculpe, mas eu não consegui. Suas últimas palavras, eu... não podia deixar você ir sem que me ouvisse dizer "eu também".

Um sorriso involuntário nasceu no rosto do garoto que agora via as pequenas marcas de dente começarem a sumir de sua pele. E sem que Derek esperasse, ele se aproximou o bastante para roubar um beijo grato, terno, apaixonado. Um beijo que duraria mais que os cinco minutos que havia durado se Derek não se afastasse dizendo:

- Seu pai está subindo.

- Meu pai... Meu pai? Cacete, e como vou explicar pro meu pai isso tudo?

- Não tem o que explicar. Seu pai não quer saber. Ele trouxe você para casa, como eu sugeri e vamos dizer que foi tudo um milagre.

Stiles não fez mais perguntas, mas quando a porta do quarto se abriu e ele notou o quanto o xerife havia envelhecido naqueles dias, saltou da cama e o abraçou apertado, quase o erguendo no colo.

O senhor Stilinski realmente não fez nenhuma pergunta. "Milagres a gente não questiona", ele dizia a quem indagava sobre a recuperação do filho desenganado pelos médicos.

Derek explicou a Stiles que seus novos dons demorariam a aparecer por causa de seu problema de saúde. As células cancerígenas eram mais difíceis de regenerar e como elas haviam se espalhado muito pelo corpo do garoto, ainda precisaria de uma semana de repouso antes de começar a notar as mudanças.

Stiles não tinha pressa. Pelo contrário, estava curtindo seus últimos momentos como humano e pensando no lema que seu pai pregava desde que sua mãe havia ficado doente. Era a história do 1% de chances, mas para ele o lema era diferente: se existir 1% de amor, então existe 100% de esperança.


End file.
